Kissing Werewolves
by CrimsonxShadows
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been around the block-or campus-when it comes to seducing girls. Now he's got a new witch on his hands--who also happens to be a troubled werewolf. Draco Malfoy/OC
1. Gloomy Travels

Chapter 1

Olivia Stanford gazed out of the cab window, gloomily watching the rain patter against the fingerprint-smeared glass. She sighed and cradled her head in her arms, which were propped against the door. Onlookers would have interpreted her as sleepy, or even lazy, but she knew better. She kept a keen eye out for him. She would never feel safe, not even in her destination.

His figure, his sneer, his shaggy mane of hair haunted her everywhere she went, especially in her dreams. He lurked in the shadows of the back alley, and even in the shadows of the cab took on the shape of his appearance. Olivia shivered with the dark memories of her past.

She glanced around the tiny expanse of the cab, wrinkling her nose at the monotony of it. The seat she sat upon was grey, checkered with dark blue diamonds. A large, darkened stain blotted the floor beneath her feet, and her stomach turned at the thought of sitting where another patron had become carsick. Several cigarette burns were blackened into the lumpy seats. The air smelled funny, like dog breath and peanuts.

"Miss, where are you headed to?"

Olivia jumped and turned her head. She glared at the cab driver suspiciously, her speckled golden eyes narrowing into hard slits. "Did you say something to me?"

The car slowed to a stop as they approached a red light. The driver turned slowly at her and replied in a thick accent that she couldn't quite place.

"Yes'm I did. Where are you goin'?"

She shook her unruly sable locks away from her shoulders before considering an appropriate response. "I'm going to a . . . boarding school in England. My parents say it's for the best."

The car turned onto an intersection. She could see many cars and vehicles passing by very cautiously through the heavy sheets of rain. It seemed as though her life were going by just as sluggishly, and with such imminent danger always prowling in the Muggle world, it was not a positive thought.

"You rich or somethin'?"

Olivia shook her head. She replied, "No, but we can manage pretty comfortably."

The cab driver nodded, in reply. "Yeah, my folks wanted to send me to a boarding school in Michigan. The only problem was that we were never that rich. I'm the eldest of four, and I actually have five years of college under my belt." He paused momentarily. "I had to get a scholarship to actually go to college. Then I had to work off the next year. If only I'd done my part in the family, we'd all have had better lives. Look at me! I'm a cab driver with a bachelor's degree!" He laughed, his voice full of regret and venom.

Olivia managed a half smile. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to." She turned again to the window.

Cars whirred past, splashing the cab's windows with muddy slosh. The downpour of rain immediately began to wash it away. Through the obscured glass, she looked up into the murky clouds and out to the darkening horizon. The sun had been setting for a while now, shrouding the world in a morose film of darkness. The horizon pulsed with a purplish hue, the last remaining color among the indigos and the blacks. Usually the color that signified fall, the thought of the horizon alone sent Olivia comfort. It was so lively, so full of joy that one even in her position had to appreciate the beauty of it.

The cab passed onto a bridge. She closed her eyes and held her breath as it bumped and rattled through her conscience intrusively. Olivia hated bridges. It made her feel like a fish on a hook, helpless and waiting for inevitable disaster. As it were, she already had enough trouble on her hands.

The back tires left the bridge. Olivia sighed in relief, her fingers uncurling from the hem of her shorts from when they'd unconsciously tightened. She opened her eyes slowly. Looking at the clouds, she saw them mutate silently into shapes. She squinted as they took form. Involuntarily, she started wheezing and gasping for breath. He heart jumped into her throat.

There, in the clouds, No! He _was_ the clouds! His yellow eyes seemed to burn holes into the back of her skull. His lips twisted into a smirk, then a sneer. She saw his blood stained teeth, his scraggly whiskers, and as she watched, he threw back his head and laughed.

She screwed her eyes shut, rocking her shivering frame back and forth. Someone seemed to be speaking to her, but she blocked out any external connections to her emotions. It wasn't until after several long minutes did she cease to do so. She peered out of a cracked eye and relaxed. His face was gone.

"Just a dream," she whispered in an attempt to console herself. "A figment of my imagination."

"What?" The driver looked at her in the mirror with concern, the bushiness of his eyebrow poised in a crooked arch.

She shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm all right. I sometimes talk to myself, you know? It's kinda a habit." Olivia picked at her cuticles nervously, a true habit she did when she lied to someone.

The driver nodded, easily convinced by her bluff and said, "Okay. You gave me quite a scare. I'm Earl by the way."

"Hi Earl. I'm Olivia Stanford._" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention . . . I'm a witch and I've been bitten by a werewolf . . . _

XXXX

She shook water droplets from her coat as Earl pulled the cab away, his rear lights flashing in departure. Olivia stared after it for several moments, the sensations she'd felt in the confining vehicle slowly beginning to ebb. A car honked at her for standing in the drop off area, and Olivia hurried back onto the curb. Sighing, she spun around and hoisted up her many bags of heavy luggage.

_London, here I come. _

Olivia slowly dragged her suitcases toward the sliding doors of the humongous airport. It was full of noise and commotion, not including the roar of the arriving and departing planes. Many people bumped into her; most of them turned to apologize. She felt uncomfortable, with all those people surrounding her. Could one of them be part of his pack? She couldn't tell. Suddenly, she felt so small, so helpless, so alone . . .

"May I help you, miss?"

A deep voice made Olivia snap into her cluttered, bustling reality of the airport. She looked up, seeing a man in a uniform who was studying her carefully.

"Excuse me?" Her voice trembled with unease, with meek intimidation in response to his vociferous conversational skills.

"Would you like to help getting your luggage onto a cart?"

Olivia nodded and thanked the man. He grabbed her two heaviest bags out of the four and set off. She followed at a safe distance. Even though he seemed helpful, a lot of times the polite strangers were the ones to keep a sharp eye out for.

The man took a cart and set the bags down on it. "Here," he said, taking the last of the load from her.

Slightly convinced that his intentions were not misleading, Olivia thanked him and pressed a bill into his hand in hopes that he would leave quickly. Tipping his hat, he walked off to help an elderly lady who was struggling to pull an enormous, flowered purse from an x-ray scanner. Olivia turned and went to check in.

After she had showed a clerk her passport, had her bags checked, and the normal routines finished at any airport, she went to sit down at her section to wait. She pulled out one of her many sketch books and a pencil. She loved to draw. There wasn't anything more fun to do. She opened it to a clean page and started to sketch. Arcs, dips, shading, and many crisscrossed lines flew over the paper. She did not draw blindly, however. She let her hand guide her. As her hand soared across the paper, she became absorbed in her rare time of fun.

"Will sections A 16 through D 20 please approach the counter. It is time to board the plane."

Olivia looked up. She gazed down at her ticket. B 12. "Ugh, time to go."

As she put her finished picture into her backpack, she truly observed it for the first time. It was a picture of a wolf, howling at the first full moon of the month. Scoffing at the pathetic irony, she stuffed it quickly into her backpack. Olivia picked up her things and boarded the plane.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's ideas. I do own the plot and some of the characters. **


	2. Dreams that Haunt Her

Chapter 2

After having put her carry-on bags in the overhead compartment, Olivia dropped down on the seat by the window. She tried to look outside, but the darkness that had long fallen obscured her vision. It had stopped raining. Instead of clear splatters tapping the glass, an eerie frost collected on the window.

"Attention everyone, please fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen. Please turn off all electronic games, cell phones..."

Olivia tuned out the drone of the pilot's voice and put on her seat belt. She prepared to yawn, so her ears wouldn't explode in such a high altitude. Then she heard the airplane engines whirr to life and the plane started to roll down the pad, collecting speed as it went. She gripped the arm rests; she never liked being in the air unless she was in control of the flying. The ground dropped from under her, and her plane was in the air.

"Excuse me."

Olivia practically jumped out of her skin. She felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly turned to face the stranger who had spoken to her. "What do you want?" she yelled.

The person who had spoken to her was a beautiful flight attendant, dressed in a red and black pleated skirt and shirt. Her eyes popped out of their sockets and her left hand flew to her big, protruding bosom. She practically stumbled over the chair across the aisle. "I I would you like a beverage of some sort?"

Olivia felt her cheeks flush from pink to scarlet. She could not have felt more humiliation if she tried. She wrung her hands and replied, "I am sorry. I was just startled and... this is my first time on a plane by myself. If you please, I would like a Sprite and a bag of chips."

The flight attendant, still speechless, nodded and brushed her brown bangs out of her face. With shaking hands, she snatched a plastic cup and sprinkled ice into its bowels. The lady tossed down Olivia's chips and can of soda, and sped down the next isle with a glance over her shoulder.

Feeling stupid, Olivia turned back to the window, and tore open the bag. The fumes tantalized her nostrils. Her taste buds tingled with anticipation. Olivia realized how hungry she actually was, and she quickly emptied the small package. Thirst from both the salt and nerves tickled her parched throat, and Olivia gulped down her soda. With her stomach full and her restless mind temporarily calmed, her thoughts shifted into daydreams. She leaned over and rested her head on the clammy window. Slowly but surely, her eyes closed and she fell fast asleep.

_The full moon peered through he darkness as the girl ran. The fog grabbed at her bare ankles, then swallowed her completely as she ran deeper into it. She looked behind her shoulder, only to find mist curling itself around her environment. She heard nothing except her hard breathing and the throbbing of her temples. Sweat beaded on her upper lip, trickled in between her breasts. Suddenly a cold breeze flew in and chilled her to the bone. An earth shattering howl split her ears. _

"_Damn!"_

_She ran faster, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side. Cracking, similar to the sound of sticks breaking and leaves crunching, overwhelmed every other sensation she'd been attentive to. As pain ripped through her body, she realized those snapping noises weren't twigs; they were her bones. She dropped to the ground in agony._

_She shrieked in pain as her jaw bones elongated. Her eyes screwed up in a grimace but the pull of the moon forced her to open them. Her attentions were focused on the moon, the one object that could destroy her chances of escape. Unable to do anything but endure the agony of her body ripping open, she cursed it, cursed the earth, cursed herself._

_Writhing in pain, she raked her rapidly growing claws down her face. Blood streamed down her face and mixed with her salty tears. Her clothes ripped into bloody shreds. Her human skin disintegrated as the beast in her emerged. With one final snap, the transformation was complete. Her senses were magnified eight times. Her ears perked up and twitched. She heard the pounding feet of her pursuers. She smelled the rancid breath of her enemies, and the overpowering stench of blood that collected on their leader. She rolled out of a pool of her blood and ran._

_Her lungs burned unmercifully. She skidded to a halt, wheezing loudly. She licked her face, trying to erase the scent of her sticky, metallic blood. They were coming fast, less than one hundred yards away. She heard their howls of excitement growing louder. She'd run toward the lake, which was smooth as crystal, reflecting the dark sky above it. Way too perfect on such a night. _

_She crouched on all fours at the water's edge. If only she had a plan..._

_They were close now. Scanning the water, she saw a log that stretched to the other side. She dashed toward it, trying to ignore the sounds of bloodlust, the call of the moon. She might make it. Just a few more yards. The ground greeted her as they pounced and they tore at her. She clawed at them clumsily, but they easily sidestepped her. One of the wolves jumped on her back. She reared up to shake him off. He dug his claws into her shoulder. His long fangs had just begun to sink into her neck, but she swung around and sent him flying into another. They surrounded her, forming a circle. The circle got closer and closer._

_"Enough!"_

_The world stopped, except for the fighters' continuous bleeding. Her pursuers turned slowly, whimpered, then backed away. The female also backed away, not in reverence, but in fright. It was him._

_He advanced slowly, breathing in and smelling her fear. Chuckling, he continued to pursue her. "It's so nice of you to join us my dear."_

_Their eyes met, challenging one another. She was the first to break the connection. The other werewolves laughed at her impotence. Spinning around, she headed for the log that was only a few yards away. The angry roar of the leader emanated off the mist, caused ripples to break the peace of the water._

_In hot pursuit, the werewolves followed her to the edge of the log. She leapt into the air and landed on it. She heard the leader growl an order. Being careful not to slip, she hurried over to the other side. She felt the pull of the moon tighten its grip around her like a collar. One glance, one false move, and she'd loose control. As cautious as she possibly could, she felt her way toward the other side of the bank. Propelling herself off the log, she landed hard on the opposite bank. She'd soon be safe. She exhaled in relief._

_"That was quite an attempt you made young lady. You are a very naughty girl." He said, leering. _

_Cackling with laughter, he made a motion toward her. Instantly, the others were driving her backward. She found herself backed against a thick tree. The werewolves continued to swipe at her. Then, another signal from the leader. Silence and stillness draped itself over everyone._

_Darkness veiled the earth. The moon was blanketed with black clouds. A high pitched scream filled the roaring silence. The girl began to change. Quietly, they watched pain and despair stiffen her body. Her bones transformed into human ones with loud snaps. Standing before them was a naked, cowering girl, veiled in the swirling fog. A man walked toward her. He stopped five from her, not taking advantage of her nakedness, and stared into her face. _

_"Now, to finish what I've started Olivia Stanford!" His yellow eyes glowed anxiously. With a roar he dived at her, teeth aimed for her throat._

Olivia woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down her face. Breathing hard, she looked around, finding that everything was unconvincingly all right. She peered out the window to see fog form around where she was laying her head. Wiping it off, she stared into the growing light that was spreading across the horizon. She nervously fingered the wand in her pocket.

The pilot's voice filled the plane. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please fasten your seat belts and remain sitting. We will be arriving in London shortly. The weather today is absolutely beautiful, if I might say so myself. Our altitude is..."

Just the same procedures, she thought. Taking out her Ipod, Olivia cranked the sound of Queen up until the volume hit maximum. She dug into her bag for her sketchbook. She wrenched it out and opened it. Olivia reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out one of the many pencils she always kept on her person. Habitually, she dated her page.

_"Don't believe in Peter Pan, Frankenstein or Superman. All I wanna do is..."_

A hand touched her shoulder, and Olivia turned her head slowly. A male flight attendant smiled at her, gesturing for her to remove her headphones. Setting aside her book, Olivia plucked them from her ears. He leaned forward.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to put your electronics away, Miss. Regulations."

Apologizing, she turned the Ipod off. As she stuffed it back into her bag, the attendant continued down the aisle.

Olivia was still sketching by the time the plane had landed. She continued to do so until the attendant's voice projected out of the speakers.

"Ladies and gents' we have arrived in London, England. The plane has not completely stopped, so please remain seated until one of the attendants tell you to do so."

The speaker went off and Olivia put her things away without looking at her results. She sat still and closed her eyes, more relaxed now that she was on the ground again. An annoying recorded voice disturbed her peace.

Thank you for choosing Hemisphere Airways. We hope you had a comfortable flight. You may unbuckle your seat belts and retrieve your carry on bags. Please leave the plane in an orderly fashion. Have a wonderful day.

Without a second to lose, Olivia stood up fast. So fast, that she hit her head on the luggage rack. She swore and bent down to retrieve her bag. Head pounding painfully, she scooted into the aisle and off the plane.

**Disclamer: I do not own any J.K. Rowling's ideas. I do not own the Bycicle song by Queen. I don't own the Ipod company. I do, however, own the plot and some of the characters in this story. **


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3

The lobby pick-up area was enormous, and Olivia was unable to spot her caddy among the crowd of scuttling people. She took a seat on a stone bench and dropped her bags at her feet. Stretching out, she calmly observed the people around her, looking for signs of recognition on their part. No one bothered to make eye contact with her, only cementing the hope that none of her enemies had successfully followed her. Her spirits expanded with elation, and Olivia took the opportunity to take in the area around her.

The massive airport seemed like it had come from Rome herself. With the stone walls and columns, the marble and the elegant plants situated around every corner, the area emitted an air that screamed arrogance and aristocracy.

A hand found rest upon her shoulder. "Olivia?"

Startled, she turned toward the man and snapped, "Who wants to know?" Her nostrils flared dangerously, and her hand tightened around the wand in her pocket.

He smiled, eyes twinkling. "I'm Professor Lupin, or at least I was, until my secret of being a werewolf got out into Hogwarts."

"Werewolf?" Olivia repeated dumbly. She could not smell the scent of wolf on him. If it were true, how could she really tell if he was a werewolf? He _did _have plenty of scars like many cursed werewolves, but it bothered her that she hadn't been able to smell him. "How can I tell if you're really who you say you are?"

He looked upward and blinked. "Well, I taught two years ago at Hogwarts, and we studied hinkypunks, boggarts, and kappas, among other things." Leaning closer, he said, "And you couldn't smell my scent because I didn't want you to think that I meant to harm you."

Olivia believed him then and released her wand. She stood and held out a hand to him in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Professor Lupin."

Lupin grinned. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stanford." His hands were calloused and scarred, and dirt could clearly be seen encrusted under his nails. When he pulled his hand back, Lupin sighed. "Would you like me to take your trunk?"

"That would be wonderful, Professor." Olivia lifted a backpack over her shoulders and bent to reach a suitcase. Lupin followed suit, grabbing her trunk and heading off toward the doors. Olivia hurried to follow him, bewildered at the way he'd slung the trunk over one shoulder and carried it the way an American would carry their boom box.

Once outside, they headed toward a derelict alley that reeked of trash and sweaty socks. Olivia wrinkled her nose. A single radiator hissed and projected steam into the still air. Broken glass crackled under their boots, and she spotted a dark stain on the wall that looked highly similar to blood. She gulped. A shadow curled toward her, and she increased her pace.

"Where are we going?" Unease crept down her spine with each step.

He continued on without turning around. "Where Muggles can't see us Disapparate." Stopping at a dead end, Lupin looked around and exhaled. "This spot is perfect." With a flick of his wand, he moved her trunk from his shoulder and let it hover in midair. He beckoned her toward him. "Well, come on."

Olivia approached him slowly. "Professor," she started, "I've never Disapparated before."

Lupin took Olivia's luggage and joined them with the trunk before he reached for her arm. He patted her hand. "Just take a deep breath. It will feel a little…constricting, but you should do fine."

Before she could have the chance to second guess this method of traveling, Olivia's vision went black. A whooshing darkness overwhelmed her, enveloping her entire body in swirling oblivion. She was hardly aware of Lupin's hand clutching her arm, because she was too busy struggling for breath. It was as though she was being wrapping in rolls of cellophane, unable to breathe or speak or move.

She found herself screaming into darkness a moment later. Cold air rushed into her lungs. A high of lightheadedness caused her to stumble, but Lupin was there to catch her. Olivia pulled her arm away from him and dusted herself off. She shot him a glare before reaching for her backpack.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Lupin asked. His chest rose and fell deeply, and he laughed at the face she sent him.

A loud, harsh whistle pierced the night, and Olivia looked over to see a train rolling to a stop. A sign creaked back and forth above them, Platform 9 ¾. A train station? They had used a spell to get to a train station? The train was dark except for a single car, signaling that it was vacant. So, Olivia thought, a whole train is used to gather one student?

"Ah, just on time." Lupin brandished his wand, and Olivia's luggage bounced cheerily in midair. They floated to the open door of the train and slipped inside. He noticed the baffled expression on her face and explained, "Using the train is the safest and most efficient way to get to Hogwarts. If we were to just whisk ourselves there, we'd be bombarded with inspection and questions. We don't have time for that."

He held his arm open in signal for her to step inside first. Olivia pondered the situation for a moment, then boarded the train. She found the empty compartment and sat down; Lupin sat across from her. The doors chinked closed, and the train started off; the compartment wobbled with a lulling rhythm.

"You have all of your things then? All your quills, ink, your books?"

"Yes, I stocked up on supplies before I left for the airport."

"Good, good."

Silence filled the compartment of the rattling train. Olivia took this opportunity to observe Lupin. He had tousled hair that stuck out in odd places. His shabby clothes hung limply on his thin frame. He could have been handsome, had it not been for the many jagged scars that were etched on his face. Lupin looked famished, as though he hadn't had an adequate bite to eat in a long time. He turned toward her and caught her staring at him. She looked away quickly.

Olivia felt so awkward. She never had many friends and was always quiet, so the way she knew Lupin was looking at her made her paranoid. It felt like he expected her to start up a conversation, maybe ask him how he survived being cursed.

"Next time we meet, don't believe me if I say something about which you aren't able to confirm yourself. For all you know, I could have skipped the lesson of hinkypunks and decided to take the class to a field trip."

Chills ran down her spine at the thought. Olivia could have been tricked with something so simple and believable. She made a mental note to not let her guard down around anyone who wasn't in a secure area--like Hogwarts.

"If we meet again," Lupin continued, "ask me about what compliment I gave you the first time we met. You have the most stunning eyes."

Olivia blushed and looked away, her fingers tugging at her pocket. No one had really given her compliments about her looks, besides her parents. Would saying thank you be too cocky? What if she didn't say anything? Would that be rude? To her grateful surprise, she found that she didn't have to say anything. Within the next minute, the train pulled itself to a stop.

Without taking time to dally around, Lupin stood up and took her trunk from the overhead rack. "Follow me." His robes swished out of the compartment and out of sight.

Olivia grabbed her other bags and hurried after him. She jumped from the train and caught up to him, finding that they stood before a great lake. Moonlight spilled across the water, the quarter moon reminding them both of passing time. The water's placid surface broke, and something looking dangerously like a tentacle whipped out before descending into the black depths. Olivia stared into the water, entranced.

"Lumos," he muttered. The darkness around them became illuminated with light.

They entered a boat and crossed the lake. She searched for the owner of the tentacle but soon found it pointless. She couldn't even see her hand before her own face. Olivia sighed and settled back, only for a flurry of lights to strike her attention. There, above the hill, was the castle. Light shined out of numerous windows, twinkling like stars. The towers rose high into the night, disappearing easily behind clouds.

Lupin helped her out of the boat and led her along a path. Bushes rustled and Olivia heard the trickle of water. Olivia was surprised when Lupin led her past the stunning entrance to a wall juxtapose to it instead.

"Why ?" Olivia's question was immediately answered.

He tapped the walls twice with his wand, then once with his foot. The bricks separated with stony clinks, until an archway was revealed. They stepped inside the entryway, which branched out into different passages. "Come with me."

"How did you do that?" Olivia asked.

"This was one of my many secret passages that I used with my friends." They walked in silence. The only sound that Olivia heard was the trickle of water that came from one of the dark, long hallways that they passed. Olivia gazed around and caught the hint of color. Two glowing, red specks glared at her. She squealed and ran next to her guide, grabbing his forearm.

"What is it?" he inquired.

Olivia looked over her shoulder. A rat jumped from a nook in the wall and scurried away. Embarrassed, she let go of his arm. "Nothing. Just being…stupid." She began to walk again, but she ran into Lupin's shaggy frame.

"Look," he said, his brown eyes staring deep in hers, "I swear you are safe here. The worst that _might _happen to you is teenage angst. Okay? Now come on, we're late already."

The tunnels rose at an incline gradually. Soon, Olivia found herself breathing in gasps. The floor was slippery and the air was damp. The strong odor of mildew churned in the atmosphere, which didn't agree with her already strong sense of smell. Her lungs felt close to bursting when Lupin stopped.

His wand's light went off, leaving them both in darkness. Olivia found his forearm again and felt him tense. Then, there was a sudden creaking, and a blinding light filled the way. They stepped out and Olivia saw that they had exited out of a portrait. He lead her along again. They passed hundreds of various pictures as they hurried down many hallways. Portraits of old men and beautiful women waved at them as they passed. They only slowed when they came to a large statue.

"Licorice Snap." The statue rumbled, then slowly twisted upward, revealing a spiraling staircase. He ushered her forward. They climbed up, the stairs, their footsteps echoing from the dark stone around them. It took five minutes to ascend to the top of the tower, and Olivia already felt herself grumbling about the school and heights.

The Professor knocked two times on Dumbledore's office door. It opened on its own, and Lupin looked at her. "Wait here for Dumbledore. Feel free to look around, but remember that curiosity can get you into trouble." He opened his hand. "Good luck, Olivia. I hope you find peace here."

She took his hand gratefully. "It was a pleasure to meet you." Olivia smiled at him once more, stepping back.

"Get inside," Lupin said. "I'll need to lock you in."

Olivia obliged, entering the room with a shaky breath. The room tinkled with life, some ornaments spun on their own, trinkets flashed golden as light bounced off the metal. Olivia abruptly remembered that she forgot to give Lupin her thanks. She spun around, only to find the lock clicking shut. She sighed regretfully and turned back to the room. It was simply gorgeous, full of dusty, worn books and artifacts alike.

She walked around the room slowly, drinking in the magnificent sight. One of the most powerful wizards took up his time in this room, and she was having the opportunity to see it, to step foot into it.

Olivia looked up and saw a mesmerizing phoenix perched upon a cage, its soft croon beckoning her. She approached it carefully, not wanting to startle it. Olivia reached for it gently, her fingers trembling. It bent its head and leaned toward her touch, and she gasped at the silkiness of its feathers. A gold plate caught her eye, and she found a name etched into it.

"Fawkes," she whispered.

He looked up at her intently and blinked.

"That's a beautiful name," Olivia told him.

He crooned again, shaking his feathers at the compliment.

She stepped down from the still humming phoenix and sat in Dumbledore's chair. It was high backed and comfortable, and Olivia settled back in the cushion.

The door opened. Olivia opened her eyes. Dumbledore the Headmaster stood tall in the doorway, observing her over his half-moon spectacles. His clear blue eyes looked at her thoughtfully. His silver robes glistened as he entered the room. The pictures of the former headmasters greeted him cheerfully as he stopped in front of her.

Olivia stood, expecting him to take the seat she had relinquished. Dumbledore simply smiled and offered his hand. She took it, awestruck at finally being able to meet him.

"My dear Olivia, are you well?"

She found her voice and used it with difficulty. "Y yes, your grace."

He smiled, holding up a hand. "Please, treat me as you would any other professor."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but... you are spoken so highly of where I come from. I'm so honored to actually meet you."

"I am most flattered." He motioned toward a chair. She obediently sat. He settled in his own chair and peered at her, fingers entwined. Olivia fidgeted uncomfortably, hating to be observed, especially from someone so influential, so powerful.

"Do you feel that you will be safe here?"

"Um, I guess. This school has been very popular lately." She paused. "I mean, it has some of the best witches and wizards in the world occupying it." She nodded toward Dumbledore.

"I'm not that great. I'm just and old man with experience." He chuckled. "Are you sure you want to stay? I'm sure you've heard of the...excitement that occurs within these walls."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good. We must see that you are comfortable and taken care of." He stood up and walked toward one of many shelves. He reached up to the very top and took down a shabby looking hat. "What house were you in at your school?"

"Oh, um...I was in Khumander."

"Ah, you went to Salem Witches and Wizards School of Massachusetts, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, let us see where the Sorting Hat will put you this time." He gently placed the hat on her head. It moved slightly as it stirred from its slumber. Olivia could hear the hat grumbling in protest from having been woken up. She sat patiently, aware of the procedure that was about to take place. Then the hat spoke.

"Interesting. You knew my brother. Charming lad, wasn't he?"

Dumbledore coughed. It seemed he had less patience than Olivia.

"Right, right. Sorry." The hat cleared its throat. "Bold but calm, smart but clumsy, talented but modest. What's this? Hmm a werewolf eh? That changes everything. Better be...Slytherin!" In one swift movement, Dumbledore stepped up, swept the hat from her head, and set in back on the shelf.

"There you have it. I shall call your Head of House. Severus!"

The door opened once more. A much less charming man walked in, black robes billowing behind him. His greasy black hair fell on his shoulders, obviously in desperate need of washing. His black eyes could have pierced even the thickest of armor.

"Evening Dumbledore."

"Hello again Severus. You have a new student in your house, as of now." He smiled and motioned toward Olivia.

Severus's eyes flicked toward her momentarily before returning to Dumbledore.

"Kindly introduce yourself dear," Dumbledore offered.

Gulping, Olivia stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"Good evening Professor ?

"Snape."

"Professor Snape, I am Olivia Stanford. I am pleased to meet you."

Snape took her hand and grasped it tightly. "I am always welcome to have a new child in my house." He smiled, but it really looked like a sneer.

Pleased, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful! Here you are Miss Stanford, your schedule. You are warmly welcomed. We have but a few rules. One, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits unless accompanied by an adult. Second, treat others with respect. And last I believe you are familiar with this one: Behave and you earn your House points. Any rule breaking and you lose those points. You will find that we strongly believe in teamwork. Now I leave you in the care of Professor Snape. Good luck.."

"Good night Professor. You won't regret having me here." Dumbledore smiled and nodded as Olivia was led away by Snape.

"Here is the portrait to your Common Room. There is a password for it and it changes regularly. Be sure to know when it does. _Cerburos!_"The painting of the Bloody Baron swung open. A comfortable looking room was completely unoccupied. Black furniture sat in different corners of the room. Green and silver drapings hung from the ceiling and on the walls. It was softly illuminated by a crackling green fire. Two snakes slid up each end of the wall and descended the opposite side, creating the fireplace. The room was large, probably about the size of a living room, kitchen, and two master bedrooms put together.

"Wow," she whispered.

"This is your Common Room. The staircase to your right leads you to the girls' dormitory and the left leads you to the boys' dorm. If you have any questions come ask me. Classes for you start tomorrow. Transfiguration is in the East wing. If you're late, you'll be excused." Snape turned to leave. He stopped himself and said, "Your robes and belongings are already in your dormitory."

"Good night Professor Snape."

"Night Miss Stanford."

Olivia turned and trudged up the stair to the girls' dorm. Sure enough, her things were all set up next to an empty four poster. Fatigue had settled in her bones the moment she'd stepped off the plane. Now, she was just grateful to be so close to bed that she didn't bother with her belongings. Without changing, she flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

XXXX

The next morning, Olivia woke up, feeling refreshed. The other beds were empty, the sheets ruffled and unmade. It seemed the other girls had already left for breakfast. Olivia stood, stretched, and moved toward the bathroom. She nearly collided with a girl who was rushing out the door. She had short black hair and dull black eyes that glared at her with impatience.

"Excuse me," she snapped. Her voice sounded completely nasal, and matched the emotions of her eyes.

"I'm Olivia."

"Pansy Parkinson. Are you going down to breakfast?" She peered at her suspiciously. "Are you new or something? I've never heard of a transfer student in the Wizarding World."

"Er..yeah. But I can't tell you why. It's personal family business. Oh, I'm not going to breakfast. I don't eat that much."

"Hmm...okay. Make sure you come to classes. Don't be late." Pansy turned and sashayed down the stairs, swaying her hips so that Olivia could see.

Olivia made a face in the bathroom mirror. _Okay....she's a little strange._ Forgetting about it, she used the bathroom and hopped into the shower. When she finished, she took out her warm uniform and slipped it on. It fit her nicely, especially the skirt. So this is why men like girls in school uniforms, she thought. Olivia giggled and glanced at the clock. She gasped; it was way past time to get to class. Grabbing her bag, she picked up her shoes and ran out of the House wing.


End file.
